The Department of Biochemistry will hold its fifth Stony Brook Symposium in Molecular Biology during the period May 19-21, 1986. The topic of the Symposium will be "New Perspectives on the Molecular Biology of RNA." The Symposium will bring together leading scientists working on all aspects of RNA both in academic and industrial laboratories. There will be six sessions during a period of two and a half days focusing on the following areas: 1) Structure and Processing of RNA, 2) RNA as a Repressor, 3) Catalytic Role of RNA, 4) RNA in Regulation, 5) RNA in DNA Replication and 6) RNA Viruses. There will be five to six invited speakers for each session and in addition there will be a poster session during the Symposium. The total cost of the Symposium is expected to be approximately $24,000 with a major part to be spent toward the cost of travel and accommodations for the invited speakers and the keynote speaker. We expect to receive registration fees of about $10,000. The Center for Biotechnology of the State of New York is anticipated to contribute $2,000 for this symposium. Thus registration fees plus the grant from the Center for Biotechnology will cover one half of the cost of the program. We are requesting $8,000 (two thirds of the remaining $12,000) in this research proposal; and $4,000 (one third of the remaining cost) is requested from the National Science Foundation.